The Knight and the Duck
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: ‘Once upon a time a young child pledged to be a knight and protect a young duck, however his promise was forgotten as he lost his father.The duck, alone with no mother cried ice tears for many years longing for the knight to speak to her once again...'
1. Chapter 1

Folly Nights

'_Once upon a time there lived a prince who fell in love with a beautiful white swan._

_However the prince fell into a cowardly trap set by a black swan and betrayed the white _

_swam whom he loved. _

_The prince swore his love to the black swan._

_But the white swan still cast herself aside and tried to protect the prince whom she loves._

_This is the time when her love will be tested.'_

'Will da white swan find her prince in da end?' The little white eyed girl asked. She held her teddy bear closer to her chest as she stared at her mother waiting for a reply.

'Well we'll find out tomorrow night now wont we…your father is trying his best to find the entire story of **The Prince and the Raven**.'

The child stared at her mother for a moment taking in her midnight blue locks and her rosy checks and lips. Her mother was a dream, an angel surely or perhaps…

'Mommy are you a princess?'

'Oh me?' The woman placed a hand to her flushing cheeks and laughed a wonderful laugh. 'Oh I'm no princess I'm more or a duckling you know.'

'Duckling? No mommy you're a swan jus like in the story!' The little girl said a bit loudly making her older cousin stir beside her. He sat up and rubbed his tired eyes.

'My lady why'd Lady 'Nata hafta yell?' He looked up at his aunt.

'No, not "my lady" I'm your aunt and 'Nata is just 'Nata.'

He yawned.

'Aunty Masami why'd 'Nata yell like that?'

'She didn't mean to be so loud nephew.'

The little girl turned to her cousin.

'My mommy is da white swan from da story!'

'Really?'

Masami looked on at both children whom stared at her wide eyed and before she could say anything her husband came into the room and sat behind her smiling at his daughter and nephew.

'Masami what is this about swans?'

'Well,' she began. 'Our daughter and nephew are under the impression that I am the white swan of the story.'

'Really? I always thought of you as a princess.'

She blushed.

'That was what our little one said first.'

The little girl nodded.

'But mommy says dat she like a duckling.'

The man smiled at the children.

'Well we will just have to wait for the rest of the story now don't we?'

And with that he left the room with his wife. The children stared at one another for a long while until the little girl giggled.

'What's so funny 'Nata?'

'Well if my mommy is da white swan den aint I da duckling?'

The boy nodded.

'Yeah…oh and you know what…I'll be your knight!'

'_Once upon a time a young child pledged to be a knight and protect a young duck, however his promise was forgotten as he lost his father._

_The duck, alone with no mother cried ice tears for many years longing for the knight to speak to her once again and for the bright yellow sun to shine on her._

_The knight would put down his sword and refuse the promise made long ago believing he had no heart and a fate already made._

_But what of the young duck? Did he truly stop loving her?'_

----

Sera: I DID IT! Oh and the very beginning **'Once upon a time' **excerpt is from Princess TuTu and **The Prince and the Raven** is the story from Princess TuTu also…will this be a Princess TuTu-Naruto fic…hmmm maybe. Review I will go on, that's the only way I'm doin' it!


	2. Chapter 2

Folly Nights

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Princess TuTu

I'm so happy that I got a review cuz that means that I will continue with this story. Haha! So here is my first attempt at TuTu/Naru story. Hope you like it!

_Act 1: The Duck and the Knight_

'_He's just so strong I'll never be able to catch up to him…'_ The small duckling thought staring at the dancing knights amongst the trees of the forest. She was nestled between two giant rocks and hidden by tall grass hoping that the beautiful knight would not notice that he was being watched.

He continued to dance, his moves graceful, strong and beautiful.

'_His eyes are so lonely…I want to soothe his heart.'_

The small ducklings white eyes watched on until the knight stopped his moves and turned his attention on her.

_"Quack!"_ her voice sounded hiding behind midnight blue feathers of her tiny wings. She moved her wings a bit and stared at the prince.

_"Dance with me…Princes TuTu."_ He said extending a graceful hand.

_"Qua?"_ _'Me…he means me?'_

He seemed to read her thoughts and nodded.

Stepping forward on her small orange webbed feel she shut her white eyes and extended a wing which became…

_'A hand? I have a hand!'_ She thought as he took it in his and kissed it lightly.

_"I don't know the steps…"_ She began but he silence her.

_"The Pas De Deux is simple, let me teach it to you TuTu."_

And so they began, her steps clumsy at first changed to moderate then to beautiful heart lifting steps. Her smiles widened and his eyes seemed less disconcerted and more life like yet he still retained a placid face.

_"TuTu…"_

She blushed.

_"Yes?"_

"Hinata."

"Oh Knight…"

"Hinata?"

"Tell me your name my precious Knight."

"Neji."

"Neji?...**NEJI**!" Hinata fell out of her bed with a loud thump. She lifted herself up, untangling from the sheets and rubbed the bump on her head.

"Well it seems that you are awake. Looks like you were disappointed about your precious knight." Neji said sitting on her bed with his arms crossed. He smirked.

"Uh…N-neji why are you in my room?" She said in her usual tone but thought: _'What a smug bastard!'_

"To wake you. It's at least two in the afternoon."

"Oh…" She said looking down at her hands for lack of anything else to do. Her dream was just so strange. She was a small duckling and her knight, with a black mask covering his face sounded an awful lot like someone she knew but couldn't put her finger on. "T-thank you for waking me then."

He rolled his eyes.

"It's something that I have to do, among being your bodyguard I am also your babysitter apparently."

The words stung.

"Y-you uh…never mind." She began but stopped her words.

"What?"

Deciding to be a bit bolder she looked into his eyes and began.

"Y-you never used to mind w-waking me before Neji…y-you actually used to l-look forward to it."

His eyes hardened.

"Aunt Masami ordered me to do so and since I was a small child I gladly did as told. You should know better then to bring up any happy times between us **Lady** Hinata."

Her eyes narrowed in fury something she never felt often and before she could stop herself she spoke words she'd regret.

"So the **Happy** times never happened then Neji? You're just an **idiot** then! I cant believe my mother **loved** you so much enough to **ADOPT** you and **BRING** you to **LIVE** in the **main house** after uncles **death**! I've tried to do so much to make you **like** me!"

"Hinata!"

"I…" Her eyes looked to her left as he grabbed her arms tightly bringing her towards him.

"Shut up Hinata!"

"I…I **HATE** **YOU**!" She said looking directly into his eyes.

His eyes widened. Where had the shy girl he'd known all his life go? She never spoke this way to him. Before he could ponder anymore he felt her shove him away and run out of the room.

He turned half way to watch her go. Eyes saddened a bit.

"Hinata…"

-

She leaned against the wall of the bathroom shocked at her own words. Where had that strength come from?

The knight in her dream came into her mind and she smiled.

"I guess he was the reason huh?" She laughed then stopped. Hadn't Neji promised to be her knight once?

She stopped smiling then as she removed her pajamas and slid into the warm water. She sat there for a good while.

_'Neji always said that he'd protect me…he actually told me one time that he'd marry me just to be with me always and of course being children we swore it…but after uncle…'_ Her eyes shut and she took a deep breath. _'Mother was the only one he was ever kind to after that, the only one that made him smile…it hit him hard when she left us too.'_

She lifted her hand from the water and watched the water droplets roll down her hands.

_'I miss that Neji…I miss my cousin, my protector, my **KNIGHT**!'_

She held her crying face in her hands and let out a pitiful sound. Her agony, something she'd held in for a long while finally coming out. It was only a matter of time.

"Neji…"

If she had listened carefully she wound had noticed Neji standing outside the bathroom door, his face stern yet…

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

**Sera: Tis sad and OOC but she just blew up. She got tired of his crap. Oh thanks for the review ****cold-crescent-moon****. I hope you like this!**


	3. Chapter 3

Folly Nights

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Princess TuTu

I'm so happy that I got a review cuz that means that I will continue with this story. Haha! So here is my first attempt at TuTu/Naru story. Hope you like it!

_Act 1: The Duck and the Knight_

"Hello, earth to Hinata?"

Hinata's vision landed on Kiba as he wiggled a ramen noodle in her face. His eyes were slightly narrowed in frustration but the sly grin he gave her made her clam just a bit.

"Oh…sorry."

Still smiling at her he waved a hand at Akamaru whom was perched on his lap. He rubbed behind the dogs ears.

"You were checked way out. What were you thinkin' about?"

"Ballet."

He lifted a russet brow.

"Ballet? Like tutus and tap shoes?" He smirked showing his slightly elongated canines. "Never took you as one for dancin' Hinata."

She blushed.

"Well Neji and I used to dance all the time."

"Say what?" Kiba laughed. "Neji in tights? Were they pink? Did he have pointed little shoes?"

Shino, whom had been relatively quiet while having his ramen leaned forward a bit.

"What of it? It's probably to help with Gentle fist."

"How so?"

Shino sighed.  
"How should I know? I was just sticking up for Hinata."

"Well actually, it did sort of help with our movements and it was fun. How else do you think Neji became so graceful in his movements?" She laughed. "My mother taught us when we were little."

"Well ok, I still find the image of Neji-Bastard in tights weird." He crossed his arms and Akamaru barked. "Akamaru here aggress with me."

Hinata's eyes misted for a moment and she looked down at her still steaming bowl.

"He wasn't always so bad you know." She said lifting her bowl, it's warmth taking over the tired joints of her fingers burning yet cooling. "After Uncle and mother passed is when he became the way he is, after that he stopped dancing with me all together and dances alone." She took a long sip of the broth in her bowl while Shino listened as Kiba had decided that listening to Akamaru was more entertaining.

"He still dances?"

She nodded.

"Yes, by the lake near the Uchiha compound."

"Uchiha?"

She nodded again.

"Sasuke lets him onto the grounds to do as he pleases if Neji get his groceries. The fan girls make it hard for Sasuke to do as you can imagine so Neji does it."

Shino nodded.

"I see. Does Sasuke know what he does on the lake?"

She shrugged.

"I wouldn't think so, after all Sasuke minds his own business and he trusts Neji not to roam the compound." She still hadn't looked up, she knew that Shino knew she was lying. Of course Sasuke knew, after all he was Neji's new dancing partner, he was Neji's new confidant now. How jealous Hinata was but she held it in, though she wondered, how long would that last. After her outburst a few hours before she wouldn't be surprised if she actually let out her frustrations on the Uchiha boy. "Besides Sasuke wouldn't care anyway."

He looked down at his empty bowl.

"Well then I guess I ought to get home."

"So early?"

He nodded.

"Father wishes to teach me something and well I've been around the flea bag enough for today oh and Akamaru."

Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever. I'm goin' home to."

After the boys left she sat alone at the counter thinking to herself .

"I'm so stupid."

"Why?"

Her eyes widened and she turned to see Gaara Sabaku behind her.

"Oh uh I was j-just talking to myself."

Satisfied with that answer he nodded and sat beside her ordering himself some ramen.

"How have you been Hyuuga?"

"F-fine."

When he got his ramen he stared down at it for a while making a contemplative face. It almost made her laugh but held it in.

"D-don't you like r-ramen?"

"I've never had it."

"Oh?"

He looked at her for a moment before looking back at his food.

"I keep hearing it's the best thing to eat. I wanted to try it but now that I think about it well…"

She giggled.

"Oh, I was like that too the first time. It's actually good."

He stared at her and nodded, noting that she didn't stutter but decided not to mention it.

"I guess."

He took out the chopsticks, separated them then attempted to feed himself. He was rather clumsy with the noodles and they always seemed to fall back into the bowl.

"Damn it…I'm like a child." He said wiping away the bits of broth from his shirt.

"Here let me help."

If she had been thinking at all then she might not have done it but as she leaned forward with her own chopsticks and got the noodles onto them, she lifted them to his face.

"Say 'ah'…"

He did and took them into his mouth chewing.

"Hmm they are good. Too bad I have to be fed like an infant."

If he were another boy he'd have blushed but he didn't.

"Hmm I'm glad you like it…"

"Yeah uh Hyuuga?"

"Yes?"

He thought for a moment before asking her in his most serious tone.

"Can you continue to feed me?"

She blushed lightly and nodded.

"Ok."

And that was how lunch went, talking and feeding him. She was more relaxed now that she didn't have to think of Neji and Sasuke dancing nor her jealousy and pain. When they were done eating he'd asked her to accompany him around the village to look for his brother and sister and she agreed almost immediately though instead of finding them they had decided to take a long walk around the training grounds until it was too dark to see an inch in front of their faces.

"This was nice right Gaara?" she asked standing in front of the gate to her home.

"This was." He agreed feeling a bit awkward as to what to do. "Maybe we could do this again?"

She nodded.

"I would like that very much." She turned to the gate then stopped. "Gaara?"

"Yes?"

She smiled at him blushing.

"T-thank you for being my friend today."

He smirked.

"Thanks for feeding me."

She giggled and disappeared past the gate and walked to her front door. She slipped inside without a word from her father and sister and made her way to her room but before she could make it into the said room she was pulled into the one next to it.

Neji's room.

"Where have you been Lady Hinata?"

She stared wide eyed.

"I-I was w-with the Kazekage…walking…"

His eyes narrowed.

"With that monster?"

"H-he's not a monster…h-h-he's my f-f-friend."

"Friend?" He asked before pushing her against the wall of his now closed bedroom. "Do friends usually feed one another? Do they?"

"H-how did you?"

"Last time I checked friends didn't do that…lovers do though so does this mean you are his lover?"

She looked down at her hands mortified. She felt lowly in his eyes and wanted to cry but the strength from before took over and suddenly she looked up at him, eyes narrowed.

"Well if you had **ANY** friends then you'd know, huh? I was helping him with his ramen and last I checked you **despised** me so why do you **care**?"

He grabbed her arms.

"what has gotten into you…" He asked then smiled malevolently. "Or should I be asking '_who'_?"

She was appalled and before she could stop herself, smacked his face hard.

"Like I said before…I **HATE** you!" She pushed passed him and opened the door but paused for a moment. "Or perhaps you do know what lovers do…after all isn't the Uchiha boy your **lover**?"

And with that she disappeared into the hall and into her own room leaving Neji perplexed. Yes he knew the Uchiha and yes they were more then friends, lovers maybe as they had shared intimate moments but it was more for the dancing and training. How did she know then?

He smiled.

"She's jealous…"

Things had gotten more interesting.

A figure with strange orange eyes watched hidden by the shadows cackling.

_'Ah yes this is so fun…a new tragic tale of a new Princess TuTu and her beloved Knight…'_

Drosselmeyer laughed and disappeared. Yes, a new tragic tale was spinning now and Konoha was it's victim once again.

**Sera: Wow this was a chappie all in itself. This is not a Gaa-Hina story they are just friends. I thought it was cute that she had to feed him and well I couldn't help but place it. Oh Sasuke and Neji are lovers…Ku Ku ku ku…how lovely huh? They don't love each other nor necessarily like each other, it's just lust. I've gotten Drosselmeyer into the story now, how fun! This is going to be great…oh and there is a twist about the original Princess TuTu-Aihiru and Fakir…can you guess what they have to do with this story? Hmmm…Naruto will make his appearance in the next chapter as a _Prince_? Hmmm tell me what you think? Thanks for reading and review as that is the only way I update anything. Oh and check out my other stuff too.**


	4. Chapter 4

Folly Nights

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Princess TuTu

Sorry that this took so long I just haven't had any ideas but ya know, I saw some TuTu and read some Naru manga and well here this is. I hope you like this new turning point in the story.

_Act 2: The Prince of Ravens_

_Chapter of the Raven_

_Once upon a time a man died but cheat death by creating a story about a Prince and a Raven. _

_The heroine of this tale was a Duck who loved the Prince and in this story a Knight who could not even die and in turn loved the Duck._

_The Raven was destroyed and the Prince and his Raven Princess lived happily ever after. _

_The Duck whom was once Princess Tutu became a Duck once more and the Knight a storyteller…but what became of Princess tutu and her knight? _

_What of them, the true heroes of this tragic love story?_

Twirling a sting of hair with her fingers Hinata made her way towards the Uchiha compound hoping to find Sasuke alone.

She did, he sat in front of his door as though waiting. His arms crossed across his chest, eyes shut as long black lashes rested against his pale cheeks.

"Hello _little_ Hinata." He said without lifting his head. "I hear that you and Neji _Dear_ are having a little fight."

Her alabaster eyes widened.

"He told you?"

Sasuke smirked.

"We're lovers. He tells me everything." His saunter in her direction was slow, he stood beside her. He seemed annoyed with her very presence and as she was about leave when he gripped her wrist tightly.

"S-sasuke!"

"He's your cousin so you've right to be angry at him. I understand but I will only warn you this once, don't get close to him."

He let go quickly and continued to walk past her with his usual arrogance.

"What was…"

She touched her red wrist and shivered. His tone, his angry eyes. No one had looked at her like that before.

-

"He told you to stay away from Neji?"

Hinata shook her head as she sipped the tea Shino had prepared for her. Her white eyes were half shut as she remembered again the encounter.

"Why were you going there?"

"I wanted to talk." She stated. "I never imagined that he would be waiting for me…this all must sound so strange."

Shino shrugged off his jacket and sat crossed legged across from her on the floor of his bedroom.

"Not at all. I suspected when you told me that they were partners."

"But it's strange…he told me not to get close to Neji."

Shino sighed. He didn't know why he allowed her in at all, the whole situation was troublesome to him.

He winced at sounding like Shikamaru.

"Maybe he's jealous. After all in this sort of society, nowadays anyway, it is allowed for cousins to marry and such. Neji is his lover after all."

"Yeah I guess."

-

Sasuke, dressed not in his training gear but in his black tights and soft shoes stretched his limbs. He began to hear a melody in his mind, fast movements followed his body, his legs, arms. Every part of him moved to the rhythm of his dance and as he danced he thought of the girl.

"That insipid girl will never understand anything!' He thought. _'Nothing will tear Neji away from me, just like the story goes.'_

He twirled.

"I will keep him."

He leapt.

He smirked when his feet, gracefully met the floor.

"After all a Raven gets what it wants…are I not the Raven Prince?"

"You're posture is all wrong Uchiha!"

Turning his dark head he spotted Neji.

"Dance with me then, teach me how."

And they began, getting lost in their dance unbeknownst to them, they were watched by the familiar blue eyes of a yellow duck.

"Quack…" 

The duck turned and flew away as fast as her wings would carry her to a place she had not been for so long.

_'Oh no! The Raven Prince? How is it possible unless…'_

The ducks wings were willed to fly faster.

_'Crea was…no! Then what of Mytho?'_

She saw the familiar home and descended to the garden. The duck looked up and stared at the sliding doors and began to call for him.

"Quack! Qua Quack!" _'Fakir! Come out!'_

"Quack!" _'FAKIR!'_

The doors opened and Hiashi Hyuuga stood there, staring at the small yellow duck. His eyes widened as he ran to it.

"Ahiru? But you were dead…"

He held the duck then remembering her placed it in the fountain where a bright light shown and a dark haired woman laid in the fountain staring at the sky.

"It's been so long since I've done that."

Hiashi sighed.

"Masami, how are you here?"

She smiled, her eyes turning blue eyes on him.

"I've found the Raven Prince in Konoha Fakir…the story is not over yet."

**Sera: Like it? Don't like it? Well review…NO flames please my little heart wouldn't be able to take it!**


End file.
